Various privacy panels are known to assist in providing separation between work stations, for example, where two tables are arranged back to back, privacy panels are known to be provided along the rear of the tables. The present inventor has appreciated that previously known privacy panels fail to provide laterally extending privacy panels intermediate the length of a worksurface or simple convenient manners for coupling of laterally extending privacy panels between adjacent worksurfaces.